In U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,005 there are described 2-(phenylmethylamino)benzimidazoles having local anaesthetic and antifibrillatory properties and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,857,391 there are described a number of 2-(aminomethyl)benzimidazoles. The compounds of this invention differ therefrom essentially by the nature of the 4-piperidinyl-group, attached to the amino nitrogen atom and by their unexpected antihistaminic properties. Also known in the art is 1-methyl-N-phenyl-N-phenylmethyl-4-piperidinamine, an antihistaminic compound which is generically designated as Bamipine (see the Merck index, 8th edition (1968) p. 118). The compounds of this invention are structurally different since they invariably contain a 1H-benzimidazol-2-yl or 3H-imidazo [4,5-b]pyridin-2-yl radical, attached to the amino nitrogen atom.